Bog (Alligator)
Bog is a huge albino alligator. Because he is albino, he has a hard time seeing, and is a mute alligator, being unable to talk to anyone using words. He can only growl and hiss. Despite being a friend of Alligator and being unquestioningly loyal, Bog is not above being snide and has attacked humans in the past before. Even though he cannot talk, Bog is intelligent and capable of recognizing who is talking to him through hearing them. Appearance Bog is a large 22-foot alligator. He is white in color, considering he is an albino, and he has a light gray underbelly. His eyes are pink with large red pupils, and has a U-shaped snout with teeth showing from the top jaw like a real alligator, unlike the bottom teeth showing and V-shaped crocodile-like snout that Alligator and Charlie possess. He appears to have part of one of his toes on his front left foot missing. Personality Bog is a voracious alligator who is incapable of reasoning with characters by word of mouth. Instead, he communicates by growling and hissing, like what real alligators do. However, he is intelligent, as he always seems to have the lights on upstairs, but not everyone's there all the time. This is exemplified by his vicious nature, as demonstrated by when he viciously attacked Riptail when he fell into his section of the sewers. It is unknown as to whether he did this because he recognizes the lizard as a threat or not. Overall, Bog is a characterized portrait of a predator simply looking for his next meal. He is not above attacking humans, however, as he has never had anything done to him by them that makes him believe they are harmless, nor harmful either. Concept and Story Line Bog appears in multiple story series. The first one he appeared in was called The Tunnel World, where he notably appears as a sewer gator who is constantly pursuing whomever he sees as fit to eat. For example, he constantly pursued Edward, the deuteragonist of the story, whenever he went into the sewers, and when Edward found out, he never went into the sewers again. In the end, Bog succeeded in devouring the Mayor, Jonathan, after sneaking into the bathroom next to his office and when he went to use it, he panicked at the sight of an alligator. As the Mayor tried escaping, Bog tugged at his leg, and ate him after accidentally tearing his leg off. After eating the Mayor, he went back into the sewers. Bog also appeared in The Ghost of the Sewers in which he is known as the Ghost residing in the sewers due to his white colors. Bog made many successful attempts to kill people he encountered in the sewers for predatory reasons, until he finally got to the villain of the story, Brandon Walker, whom he grabbed by the ankles and dragged away down the tunnels of the sewers before eating him. His most notable appearance was, of course, in Sewer Life, where he appeared as an ally of Alligator, albeit unable to talk. He attacked Riptail after the Komodo dragon fell down into his section of the sewers, but before the gator could kill him, Riptail got away. Bog, refusing to leave his section of the sewers, remained there and under the water. In an early concept of Asylum, Bog would have appeared as another sewer gator, and as Alligator was dealing with Charles Prick, Bog would have set Arthur and Robby free. However, this concept was deleted from the story. Trivia * Bog is one of two characters under the name of "Bog", the other being the sewer monster who is becoming a villain in the next part of the story, as Murdoc is deceased. Category:Male Reptiles Category:Carnivorous Reptiles Category:Crocodilians Category:Aquatic Reptiles Category:Reptiles by status Category:Heroic Reptiles Category:Antagonistic Reptiles Category:Unknown status Category:Deceased Reptiles Category:Old Reptiles Category:Adult Reptiles Category:Non-Speaking Reptiles